Los Fantasmas de Sasuke
by Laguna Sue
Summary: – Yo no odio la navidad Naruto – suspiro Sasuke – ¿Entonces porque no vas? – volteo a verlo su amigo – Que te importa, Ya lárgate – Un día de estos te arrepentirás de no convivir más con tus amigos – después de decir eso el rubio tomo camino lejos de la casa del Uchiha


**Los personajes de Naruto y su contexto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Aviso:**

 **Este fanfiction participa en el reto: Una vez en diciembre de la pagina SasuSaku **Eternal Love****

* * *

LOS FANTASMAS DE SASUKE

Invierno, la época más fría del año y también para algunos, época de felicidad, convivencia y amor. Pero no para Sasuke Uchiha, podría redimirse, regresar a la aldea y hacer todo lo posible por no volver a cometer los pecados de su pasado, pero aún era un Uchiha, el ex-vengador si corazón, nunca rebajaría su orgullo al asistir a una tonta fiesta de navidad organizada por su loco amigo.

– Tienes que venir teme – le dijo el rubio frente a la puerta de entrada, su mirada más que enojo esta vez era de suplica

– Lárgate de mi casa Naruto – dijo el evitando el tema de la dichosa fiesta – estás haciendo que salga el calor

– Eso es porque no dejas que pase – reclamo Naruto, desde que toco la puerta Sasuke había salido a recibirlo con la peor de las miradas y por si fuera poco en ningún momento se había siquiera hecho a un lado para darle paso al interior.

– Si te dejo pasar vas a dejar tu idiotez regada por todos lados – dijo el pelinegro como si nada

– Eso no importa – el rubio recordó de repente el motivo de su visita – ¿vendrás o no?

– No – respondió escuetamente el Uchiha

– Pero todos vendrán – una vez más el Uzumaki puso cara de borrego a medio morir sabiendo que de ninguna manera surtía efecto en el azabache

– Yo no – con cara de aburrimiento respondió negativamente una vez más el Uchiha

– Sakura-chan se deprimirá si no vas – esta vez la mirada de Naruto era de lo más seria y ahora el Uchiha no respondió enseguida

– Me tiene sin cuidado – dijo al fin después de unos segundos que a él le habían parecido horas pensando en la que alguna vez fue su compañera de equipo

– ¿Sabes? – le dijo Naruto enojado – Tu eres como ese tipo amargado que odia la navidad – se dio media vuelta dispuesto a irse – La del cuento que relataban siempre en estas fechas en la academia

– Scrooge – recordó Sasuke

– Ese – dijo Naruto

– Yo no odio la navidad Naruto – suspiro Sasuke

– ¿Entonces porque no vas? – volteo a verlo su amigo

– Que te importa, Ya lárgate

– Un día de estos te arrepentirás de no convivir más con tus amigos – después de decir eso el rubio tomo camino lejos de la casa del Uchiha

"Claro, lo menos que quiero es que todos me miren como el traidor que solo está de vuelta porque su sensei es el Hokage, odio esas miradas de lastima y odio" pensó el Uchiha una vez dentro de su casa, hecho más leña a la chimenea, ya que gracias al rubio todo empezaba a sentirse más frío. Desde su vuelta a Konoha después de su viaje de redención pasaba casi todo el día encerrado y sin darle paso a nadie y ahora llegaba aquel que se había auto proclamado su mejor amigo con la noticia de que había organizado una fiesta de navidad en compañía de todos sus amigos y él era el invitado de honor, ni en sus sueños iría a una reunión y menos con tanta gente y aún menos si él era el centro de atención.

Anochecía en la aldea, las luces de las casas iluminaban las calles llenas de nieve y todas las personas volvían a sus hogares para descansar después de un largo día de labores diarias.

Sasuke suspiro.

Ya estaba acostumbrado a su rutina, despertaba y se reportaba con el Hokage, cumplía sus misiones y regresaba a casa a encerrarse hasta que llegaba la hora de dormir. Apago el televisor que había estado medio viendo, se dirigió a su habitación, tomo ropa de dormir de su closet y se cambió, se sentó sobre la cama mirando a la nada por un momento cuando escucho una voz.

– Estas malgastando tu vida baka ototo – conocía muy bien aquella voz, la escucho muchas veces durante su viaje

– Estas muerto, lárgate – le dijo sin voltear a verlo

– Esta vez no soy una alucinación Sasuke – le dijo la voz – tampoco un Edo tensei – continuo cuando por fin el Uchiha menor lo miro – soy lo que llaman un fantasma

– Claro Itachi, ahora vete – bufo sarcástico Sasuke

– Solo vengo a avisarte que te visitaran tres fantasmas esta noche – le dijo Itachi sonriente desde la ventana de la habitación

– ¿Cómo en un cuento de navidad? –pregunto con risa – ¡Ja! No me hagas reír Itachi

– Sé que tu tal vez no odies la navidad en sí, tu odias convivir – volvió a hablar el fantasma de su hermano paseándose por la habitación y mirando con detalle las cosas que había en ella en especial la única fotografía en el pequeño buro al lado de la cama, una fotografía del equipo siete de niños

– Hmp – Sasuke lo seguía con la mirada

– Cuídate Sasuke – Itachi dejo el retrato en su lugar y camino de nuevo a la ventana – y espero que obtengas algo bueno de esto – se fue sin mas

Le costó conciliar el sueño, pero poco después una luz lo despertó

– ¿¡Pero qué demonios!? – la luz lo despertó, era cegadora

– Buenas noches Sasuke-kun – escucho que le decía una dulce voz

– ¿Sakura? – sin duda era su compañera, pero había algo raro en ella

– Levántate Sasuke-kun – le sonrió – tenemos un viaje que hacer

– ¿Qué te paso? – le pregunto dudoso de ver a la Sakura de 12 años frente a él, pero solo obtuvo de su parte una sonrisa aniñada, de esas que solía darle en su infancia

– Vamos – le dijo la pequeña Sakura tomándolo de la mano, cosa que él no negó en absoluto

– Espera – le dijo al ver que se estamparían con la pared – ¿cómo demonios hiciste eso? – le pregunto cuando la atravesaron

– Soy un fantasma Sasuke-kun – le respondió como si fuera lo más normal del mundo – ¿que Itachi no te lo dijo?

– Hmp – dijo Sasuke ocultando un pequeño sonrojo

– Igual de platicador que siempre – sonrió la pequeña

– No me digas – dijo cuando vio que la niña lo llevaba volando sobre Konoha – ¿Iremos a ver mis navidades pasadas?

– Exacto, cuando aún disfrutabas la convivencia con tus amigos y familiares – le dijo Sakura y llegaron a un lugar muy especial

Era un lugar espacioso, una plaza al parecer, cubierta de nieve y con niños jugando por todos lados, unos en trineo y otros simplemente guerreando con la nieve, en el centro una pequeña familia llegaba al lugar, dos niños con sus padres.

– ¿Dónde estamos? – pregunto Sasuke volteando a todos lados

– ¿Que acaso no reconoces el lugar donde solías vivir? – le preguntó la niña

– El barrio Uchiha – dijo Sasuke reconociendo el lugar

– Exacto Sasuke-kun – sonrió Sakura – cuando aún era cálido y lleno de buenas personas – Sakura miraba a las familias del lugar, todas se veían contentas y ella no pudo evitar mirar con detenimiento a cada una de ellas mientras sonreía

Sasuke solo la miraba a ella, había olvidado a la Sakura de su infancia, aquella que lo seguía a todos lados, la que siempre le sonreía, que se preocupaba con él, la que lo buscaba.

Se perdió por un momento en sus pensamientos, por un instante volvió a esos días, pero algo lo hizo regresar a la realidad, la pequeña Sakura señalaba a una mujer.

– Esa es... – se quedó mudo la ver a una hermosa y joven pelinegra – Mi madre

– Mikoto siempre fue una buena mujer, con muy buenas amigas – dijo Sakura mientras llegaban a ese lugar dos mujeres más, una rubia y otra pelirroja

– ¿Quiénes son esas mujeres?

– Uzumaki Kushina y Haruno Mebuki – le respondió la pelirrosa

– La madre de Naruto y de...? – Sasuke volteo a verla

– Sakura, ellas tres eran muy buenas amigas – sonrió la pequeña

De un momento a otro la escena cambio, ahora el lugar estaba vacío, desolado y triste.

– ¿Dónde estamos ahora? – pregunto Sasuke desorientado

– En el mismo lugar – ahora Sakura se veía igual de triste

– Se ve diferente

– Este recuerdo es de la época cuando los Uchiha dejaron de ser las personas que eran – la voz de Sakura también cambio, ahora estaba apagada y había dejado de sonreír

– Konoha cambio eso – Sasuke hablo con rencor – y obligaron a Itachi a limpiar su desastre

– No fue solo culpa de ellos – Sakura lo miro – Sasuke ellos también la tuvieron, se cerraron a las personas que no fueran del clan

Sasuke cerró los ojos, la confianza entre su clan y los demás se había roto y es por eso que todo terminó en tragedia, al abrir sus ojos estaba de nuevo en su habitación

– Estoy de nuevo en casa, tal vez fue solo un sueño – suspiro y se dispuso de nuevo a dormir.

– ¿Eso crees? – esa voz la reconocería en cualquier lado

– ¿Qué haces tú aquí? – le dijo sin mirarlo – Te dije que te largaras

– No puedo, tienes que venir conmigo – el rubio bajo del lugar donde estaba, la copa del árbol fuera de la casa del Uchiha, y se acercó al azabache

– Quítame las manos de encima Dobe – replico el Uchiha cuando vio a su compañero tomarlo del hombro – donde...

– La cena de navidad que organizamos – aparecieron justo a la puerta de la casa del Uzumaki

– ¿No se supone que debes estar aquí? – pregunto el Uchiha

– Estoy, Naruto es el que está en la cena – Sasuke miro a las personas que se encontraban en la dichosa cena y efectivamente ahí estaba el rubio de su amigo – los fantasmas que vez solo tomamos la forma de personas conocidas a ti, para que todo sea más fácil – Sasuke se asombró por la noticia, entonces la pelirrosa que había visto hace poco no era su compañera sino la simple forma que tomo el fantasma del pasado

– Bien – dijo el Uchiha – y que se supone que tengo que ver, todos parecen estarla pasando bien

– ¿Seguro? – dijo el fantasma – Mira por allá – señaló la pequeña sala de estar donde se encontraba la Sakura que él Uchiha conocía, pero se veía algo… triste

– Sakura – pronuncio su nombre y la pelirrosa volteo al lugar donde él estaba, pero no lo miraba a el

– Así es, tú le dijiste que volverías por ella y desde que regresaste no le has dirigido la palabra – le reclamo el rubio y era cierto, él lo sabía, pero no estaba dispuesto a admitirlo

– Hmp

– ¿Seguro que quieres dejarla ir? – pregunto Naruto

– Eso no te importa – le dijo Sasuke de forma altanera – ¿quién es ese? – pregunto al ver a un apuesto joven entregar un vaso de lo que parecía ponche a Sakura, esta le sonrió y lo dejo sentarse a su lado

– ¿He? – el rubio se hizo el desentendido – Ah! Él es un chico del hospital, compañero de ella

– ¿Qué está haciendo? – sus celos comenzaban a salir a flote

– Bueno pues parece que lo que tú no haces – respondió como si nada el rubio – acompañándola

– Pero... No... Ella no... – tartamudeo sin poder decir nada – Naruto... Dobe... – dijo al darse cuenta que todo comenzaba a tornarse oscuro – Donde demonios estas?... – pregunto a la nada – Cuando lo vea le meteré un chidori por... ¿Quién eres tú? – una extraña figura encapuchada se apareció frente a el

–... – no respondió

– ¿No vas a hablarme? – pregunto, pero de nuevo hubo silencio

–...

– Hmp bien – se rindió el Uchiha – ¿a dónde vas a llevarme tu'

–... – el fantasma encapuchado movió la mano, o más bien solo se vio mover la manga de aquella extraña vestimenta y la escena dejo ver una de las calles de Konoha

– Claro, lo olvidaba, – dijo el Uchiha viendo frente a si una Konoha llena de nieve – el fantasma de las navidades futuras no habla

–... – el fantasma señalo una calle en especifico

– ¿Dónde estamos? – pregunto el Uchiha al ver la calle vacía – ¿No se supone que me llevaras a ver mi solitaria tumba y me volveré un ser de convivencia y amor? – ironizo

–... – el fantasma volvió a señalar la calle donde esta vez se vio a una pareja caminar, Sasuke volteo a verlos y los reconoció al instante

– Ese es Naruto y... ¿Hinata? – pregunto al ver a la peli azulada con una panza enorme y de la mano de un pequeño rubio

–... – el fantasma asintió con la cabeza

– ¿A dónde van? – pregunto el azabache

–... – el espíritu señalo una casa rosada, donde los jóvenes padres tocaron y de esta salió una chica de ojos jade que se veía realmente feliz de verlos

– Sakura... – Sasuke pronuncio el nombre de la susodicha pero su mirada se mostró enfadada al ver su estado – Ella también... Pero... ¿Quien? – volteo a ver con enojo al fantasma

–... – el espíritu señalo de nuevo la casa de la cual salió un joven castaño que tomo de la mano a la pelirrosa

– El tipo de la fiesta – gruño el Uchiha

–... – el fantasma asintió

– Ella no puede... – dijo Sasuke – Ella me... Ella me ama... Ella dijo que – miro al fantasma que negaba con la cabeza

– No va a esperarte por siempre – hablo por fin el fantasma con una voz tenebrosa al tiempo que sus ojos se mostraban en la oscuridad de la capucha y se tornaban rojos

– ¿Quién demonios eres tú?... – pregunto al fantasma mientras este desaparecía de nuevo en la oscuridad – De nuevo en casa... – se dijo Sasuke viéndose de nuevo en su cama – Esa... Cosa tenía el sharingan... – se llevó una mano a su cabello sin entender lo que había pasado – Pero ¿Cómo?

– ¿Y bien hermanito? – de nuevo la molesta voz de su hermano mayor

– Itachi – volteo a verlo

– ¿Qué has decidido? Le pregunto sentado en la base de la ventana

– Todo eso pudo haber sido un sueño – justifico el Uchiha – no es lo que va a pasar

– ¿Estás dispuesto a dejarlo a la suerte? – pregunto burlonamente

– Tsk – respondió levantándose y viendo que ya era un nuevo día

La susodicha fiesta de navidad comenzaría en la tarde así que el Uchiha menor tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar lo que haría, tomo un baño y se alisto para salir a la casa del rubio donde sería la reunión.

– Sasuke – Naruto lo miro asombrado cuando el pelinegro apareció en la puerta de su casa – teme! Pensé que no vendrías…

– A un lado Utsuratonkachi – Sasuke hizo a un lado a su amigo y se dispuso a buscar a la causa de su presencia en el lugar. Cuando la encontró la vio platicando gustosa con el causante de su enojo – ¡tú! aléjate de ella – le dijo al castaño golpeándolo directamente en la cara

– Sasuke-kun – Sakura miro asombrada al Uchiha que tenía una mirada asesina dirigida a su acompañante

– Uchiha – le llamo molesto el joven en el suelo – que te piensas que... – trato de reclamarle el golpe, pero al levantarse uno nuevo lo regreso al piso

– Ella es mía... – dijo el Uchiha – ¿Entendiste?

– ¿No debería ser ella quien lo decida? – le dijo el castaño

– ¡Shannaro! – un grito femenino conocido por todos retumbó en el lugar – no soy un juguete para que me anden reclamando como propiedad – dijo mirando al Uchiha – Y ¡tú! – se dirigió ahora al castaño – Pensé que ya había quedado claro que solo somos amigos – lo ayudo a levantarse ante el enojo del pelinegro

– Ya escuchaste – dijo el Uchiha una vez que vio que la pelirrosa soltaba al castaño

– ¡Sasuke–kun! – le regaño la de ojos jade

– Hmp – respondió Sasuke viendo partir al chico con clara molestia

– Podrías ser más expresivo ¿no crees? – suspiro la pelirrosa cansada del espectáculo que habían causado

Sasuke la tomó de los hombros y la beso, al principio ella opuso resistencia no queriendo caer ante el reclamo de propiedad del Uchiha, pero poco a poco fue cediendo y el Uchiha sonrió por sobre sus labios. Se separaron después de un tiempo y Sakura lo miro con molestia

– Hmp – dijo el Uchiha con una sonrisa de lado

Fuera de aquella casa una figura encapuchada se encontraba mirando la escena desde el tejado de una casa cercana, detrás de ella apareció otra, un rubio de ojos azules con extrañas marcas en las mejillas al parecer de cerca de 20 años, vestido de naranja

– ¿Cómo te fue? – Pregunto el rubio

– Creo que bien – respondió la voz del encapuchado, una voz dulce de mujer

La persona de quito la capucha dejando ver a una pelinegra de ojos oscuros y gafas rojas, sonrió a su compañero y dio la vuelta quedando frente a él quitándose por completo la túnica negra de su cuerpo y dejando ver el traje rosa que traía puesto.

– Es hora de irnos ttebasa – dijo este – no nos queda mucho tiempo aquí y odio esta ropa

– Te ves idéntico a tu padre Boruto – dijo la chica caminando detrás de su compañero – es más fácil realizar el henge cuando la ropa que usas es la misma ¿no?

– ¡cállate Sarada! – grito el joven con molestia

Ambos siguieron su camino hasta perderse de vista mientras la sonrisa del joven fallecido Uchiha los veía desde lo lejos.

* * *

 **Hola a todos, vengo hoy con un nuevo fic, esta vez un one-shot con tema de navidad, un poco tarde, lo se, pero hasta ahora tuve un poco de tiempo, espero que les haya gustado y apoyen mi fic con un comentario n.n**

 **Se que tengo dos fics en progreso pero les prometo que pronto tendrán su actualización, gracias y disculpen la espera**

 **Sue se despide deseandoles que ayan pasado una feliz navidad y pasen un excelente fin de año**

 **Los quiero**


End file.
